Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort
Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort is a level created and published by mul-tec-rnb. The level is based on the stage Tropical Resort from Sonic Colours, with many platforming sections and stunningly detailed visual environment. You play as Sonic the Hedgehog, running through the stage using a variety of moves to get past obstacles and reach the goal. It is the successor to Sonic the Hedgehog 4™ Mad Gear Zone. General The major part of the level consists of solid, pure platforming. You will also get to use many of Sonic's available moves such as Double Jump, Boost and Stomp to progress through the stage. The platforming is made after the standard formula, among other things you'll have to jump to higher levels and travel floating platforms to reach the next area. Mul-tec-rnb's strongest side, his amazing eye for detail and imagination to create what he wants, the visuals in this level are what stands out from the rest. Everything has been finely crafted and designed to fit the theme of the level, and there are details an average creator wouldn't even have in mind. The resemblance to Tropical Resort is striking. The beautiful stage is a joy to run through, although there aren't many speed sections here and many players have said to be disappointed by that. Unlike its predecessor Mad Gear Zone, this stage doesn't have much varied gameplay, and it is also very short. Reception Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort has received numerous praise since its release, and a total of over 4,500 unique plays. LBP2 Level Guide Review Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort is an amazing re-imagined and stunningly beautiful level based on the stage of the same name. Despite this, I can't help but feel a bit disappointed by it as design and platforming has been the main focus throughout the whole level. Speed, props and enemies, among other things typical for a Sonic level have been scrapped for brutally astonishing level details and simple platforming. Do n't get me wrong, I like platforming, it was also a vital part of Sonic Colours, but what the game had that this level doesn't is speed sections and the pure joy of Boosting through a stage at a mindblowing pace. Sometimes the platforming gets a little bit too intense, and the perfection of levels like these would really be lifted by some actual speed which, really, should be obvious for a Sonic themed level. But there's only jumping, jumping, and... believe it or not, jumping. The result here is a slow-paced stage where you could technically just remove Sonic to get a decent platformer. Design-wise though, this has to be one of the best designed Sonic levels in LittleBigPlanet 2. The first impression that comes to your mind when stepping into this stage is hyper-dedicated level design, as you glance at the realistic looking platforms and see the Earth rise in the distance along with futuristic Resort buildings and celebratory lights blazing out into the space. Speed has been sacrificed to satisfy the thermometer, the design is beautiful and anyone would drool over this eye candy for a gosh darn LBP level. Unfortunately I can't quite see the design and platforming make up for the scrapped speed and Sonic props, but I hope this fact can get better in future levels. ~ LBP2 Level Guide Review by Hiro Trivia *The underground section in this level bears a striking resemblance to parts of Tropical Resort Act 4 in Sonic Colours. *Sonic can perform a somersault in this level, despite the move not being available in Sonic Colours. *''Hiromatic'' and lukex34 both recieved a tribute symbol in this level, being their name (PSN ID). **The Hiromatic tribute can be found on three stacked boxes at the highest point of the level. **The lukex34 tribute can be found on a wall close to the end of the stage. *Original idea and level design by mul-tec-rnb *Sonic Elements 1st Edition sackbot made by MiniWeav *Background Earth and buildings by mul-tec-rnb *Background stars and lights by Hiromatic Gallery photo 2.jpg|Stage introduction Photo 1.jpg photo 3.jpg photo 4.jpg lukex34 tropical resort.jpg|''lukex34'' tribute logo at the highest point of the stage. tropical resort stomping.jpg|Sonic performing a Stomp attack. tropical resort underground section.jpg|Tropical Resort underground section. tropical resort goal.jpg|Goal Ring at the highest point of the stage. Videos thumb|left|500px|Sonic Colours™ Tropical Resort FULL PLAYTHROUGH Category:Sonic Category:Platformer Category:mul-tec-rnb Category:Singleplayer